Home Early
by Crankwave
Summary: Ivan comes home early from school. (TW Bullying, homophobia, trans-phobia, and slurs)


For a bit of background info Ivan is Ceylan and Guren's adopted kid. This takes place 40 years later from canon time.

* * *

It was 1:21 in the afternoon on a Friday when the front door of the Jones's home opened. Both parents where home at the time. Ceylan was in the kitchen reading the magazine and Guren was up stairs finishing up a shower. A shadow of a young boy cascaded in the entryway of the front door entering the house. It headed straight kitchen.

"Ivan you're home a bit earl…" Ceylan began to speak, but stopped abruptly. His eyes widen in fear. In the entryway of the kitchen stood his 12 year old son. His left eye was black, purple and swollen. His lip was cut and dried up blood flowed down from his nose. What was the worst was his eyes were puffy and red, probably from crying.

He stood up from his chair, causing it to knock onto the ground, before kneeling and holding his son into a tight embrace. Ivan weakly wrapped his arm around his pops into a hug. What feel like a couple of minutes passed before Ceylan released himself from the hug. Looking into his son's face.

"What happened." Ceylan spoke, feeling his voice crack. Having the feeling of tears prick in his eyes. Who ever did this to Ivan was going to have hell to pay, big time.

"They found out…" Ivan responded weakly. His voice sounded sore and sounding like it hurt a lot. It pained Ceylan's heart to much to see and hear him like this.

"How did they find out." Ceylan brushed a piece of stand hair out of Ivan's face. It was his worst fear that they find out about it now. He has witness this behavior before, but that was back when he and his friends were in High School. But for christ's sake the kid is still in middle school, he's only 12!

"It was during gym.."Ivan started. "None of the shower rooms were open so I had to change with the other guys, then they saw the binder…" He trailed off after that, not being able to relate what happened. Getting knocked down with a left hook to the eye. Kicked once or twice in the sides, not hard enough to break anything, just enough to leave a bruise. But being called "fag." and "tranny" broke Ivan's pride. It took five minutes for the gym teacher coming in and tearing it up, sending Ivan to the client, and sending him home.

"Let's sit down for a bit okay?" Ceylan asked. Ivan gave a slight nod. Ceylan stood up and the two of them walking into the living room and sat on the long gray couch.

With that finished saying Guren began to walk down the stairs. "Hey Ivan welcome home." Guren smiled before opening his eyes. He saw Ivan and Ceylan laying down on the couch. Ivan's head resting gently on Ceylan's lap. He also felt terribly of what happened to their son. "What happened?!" Guren half whispered. Feeling panicky and worried.

"They found out about it." Ceylan replied sadly. He stared down at Ivan. The whole reason of the move was so that Ivan could get a fresh start. Not being remembered as Kimiko, a small girl who was adopted by Ceylan and Guren. But a chance to be remembered as a boy who was different.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Guren was rushing back upstairs into the one of the bathrooms. He rummaged around in the drawers. Finally spotting the First aid kit, he grabbed it and made his way quickly down to the living room.

He placed the medical kit next to him and opened it. Guren then began to clean his son's wounds.

Almost and hour passed before Ivan was all patched up. An ice pack rested on left eye. Ivan was fast asleep on the couch, a nice warm blanket was wrapped around him.

The two of them sat on the opposite side of the couch and watched as their son slept. Their fingers laced together and Ceylan head resting gently on Guren shoulder.

"I never wanted this to happen…" Ceylan spoke. "He's going to be fine, alright. I didn't take up that part time medical apprenticeship for nothing." Guren reassured placing a kiss on Ceylan's cheek. "I know that, it's just does he have to deal with this now?" Ceylan squeezed his hand a little bit tighter. "Kids can be so horrible and we have know that, there is always going to be people to bring him down, but as long as he has family and friends that will support him. Ivan is going to be okay."

"Yeah.." Ceylan murmured before giving a soft kiss on Guren's lips.

_"He's going to be great."_


End file.
